


Produit Marquant

by LaFrenchQ



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Surprise ending ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Lors du reportage de Salhia sur le produit utilisé par la police pour marquer les fauteurs de troubles dans les manifs, Yann a projeté du produit marquant sur Julien, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’eau.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait longtemps que ce pairing me trotte dans la tête, depuis l’émission du 22 mars 2019 pour être précise XD  
Mon idée ne fait que se confirmer au fur et à mesure des émissions ; ce teasing entre Yann et Julien est délicieux à regarder…  
(voir mon Tumblr pour plus de précision ;) 
> 
> De mon esprit enfumé est donc sorti ce petit OS qui va peut-être se retrouver plus long que prévu…
> 
> ***

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Julien.  
\- Yann, pas de problème, je t’ai dit. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça ne se voit pas, c’est le principal.  
Yann saisit Julien par le bras :  
\- Viens dans mon bureau, que je vois l’étendue des dégâts.  
\- Non mais…  
Malgré ses protestations, Julien se laissa entraîner vers le bureau de son boss.  
Yann referma la porte derrière lui et éteignit la lumière. Les traces du produit marquant sur le cou et le visage du chroniqueur apparurent nettement dans l’obscurité.  
« Toi aussi, tu en as », Julien montrait la main de Yann piquetée de taches jaunes.  
\- Oui c’est vrai. Fais voir, toi…  
Yann s’approcha de son chroniqueur et, faisant mine d’examiner de plus près les tâches, se saisit du premier bouton de sa chemise et l’ouvrit. Dans le noir, le coeur de Julien s’accéléra.  
\- Yann…  
Il sentait son souffle de l’animateur sur son visage.  
\- Yann, je n’ai pas… de traces… sur...  
Les doigts de Yann ouvraient déjà un deuxième bouton puis un autre... et attaquaient le quatrième.  
Julien respirait plus vite et murmura encore doucement le nom de l’homme en face de lui. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

Depuis le temps que Yann le draguait, depuis le temps qu’il lui glissait quelques piques ici et là…. Julien avait l’impression d’avoir pris la place de Martin dans le viseur de Yann pour ce qui était du rôle de tête de turc de l’émission, ce qui ne l’avait pas gêné le moins du monde. Surtout que les quelques réflexions qui lui étaient faites, les sourires en coin de son boss déstabilisaient Julien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Tous ces cadeaux ridicules qu’il lui avait fait juste avant Noël….

Yann écarta les pans de sa chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse qui s’offrait à lui. Julien ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise quand les mains froides de Yann le touchèrent. Mais cette sensation fut vite oubliée quand la bouche de Yann vint se poser sur la sienne.

Il ne résista pas.

***

Au contraire du brouillard qui envahissait l’esprit de Julien, Yann savait ce qu’il voulait.  
De quelques années son cadet, le chroniqueur lui avait plu tout de suite, professionnellement parlant, et une amitié s’était installée entre eux. Mais peu à peu, leurs rapports avaient pris une autre tournure, Yann prenant un malin plaisir à chahuter son chroniqueur, à mettre un peu de désordre dans son attitude si… propre. Et celui-ci encaissait si gentiment…

Mais là, il était, un peu malgré lui, allé trop loin.

Il allait se faire pardonner.

Ses lèvres mordillèrent tendrement celles de Julien tandis que ses mains parcouraient son torse, cherchant à faire plaisir. Ses doigts s’arrêtèrent quelques instants sur ses mamelons pour les caresser.

Les lèvres toujours collées à celles de Yann, Julien poussa un soupir. Yann se permit alors de glisser ses mains dans son cou et inclina légèrement la tête pour accentuer le baiser. Julien entrouvrit la bouche et se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser doux qui devint inquisiteur quand la langue de Yann vint se frotter à la sienne. A sa grande honte, Julien laissa échapper un gémissement. Yann se recula et dans l’obscurité, Julien crut déceler un sourire.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que j’avais envie de faire ça.

Julien était comme engourdi. Il n’osait pas toucher l’homme devant lui. Il n’osait pas répliquer à ses gestes de désir.

\- Tu veux que je rallume ?

Julien déglutit. Non, il n’avait pas envie que ça s’arrête. Mais c’était son boss. Il ne pouvait pas…

Yann lui caressa la joue.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Julien.

A entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son aîné, prononcé de manière presque tendre, Julien s’enhardit. Il saisit la main sur sa joue et l’embrassa. Puis il entoura la taille de Yann de ses bras.  
\- Je veux ça.  
Et il retourna son baiser.  
Ses mains (un peu tremblantes) se glissèrent alors sous la veste de costume que Yann n’avait pas encore quittée et caressèrent les hanches sous le vêtement. Il osa même aller jusqu’aux fesses.

Yann ne fut pas en reste : des hanches, il plaqua Julien contre son bureau, entraînant un cri de surprise du concerné, et ses mains vinrent caresser le dos de son partenaire sous sa chemise, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau.

Julien avait la jambe de Yann entre les siennes, jambe qui faisait pression là où il fallait. Il sentit l'érection pointer. Inquiet, il rompit le baiser et chuchota d’une voix mal assurée :  
\- Yann ..?  
\- Hmmm..?  
\- Ici, ce n’est pas l’endroit idéal …  
Yann l’observa quelques instants :  
\- T’as raison.  
Il s’écarta de Julien et appuya sur l’interrupteur : la lumière jaillit, les éblouissant tous les deux.  
Yann savoura l’image d’un Julien débraillé, les lèvres rougies par les baisers, les mamelons dressés sous la chemise ouverte . Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la bosse qui s’était formée sous son jean.  
Il se lécha les lèvres.

La rougeur envahit les joues du chroniqueur qui s’empressa de refermer sa chemise.  
\- Non, attends…  
Yann s’était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur celles de Julien.  
\- Laisse-moi faire.  
Il le rhabilla doucement et sourit intérieurement en voyant que son chroniqueur n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je te propose quelque chose…  
Julien leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.  
\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Instant de trouble.

\- Je ne t’oblige à rien, tu sais.  
Julien sourit malgré lui à cette remarque.  
\- Je sais.  
Il réfléchit rapidement. Il était évident que ses soirées de solitude ne tenaient pas la comparaison devant une proposition pareille. Mais. Il y avait un “mais”. C’était son boss. C’était le risque de remettre en cause leur amitié, son job.  
Situation fragile.

Voyant son hésitation, Yann se rapprocha et murmura :  
\- Ne te prends pas la tête, mon cher Julien. C’est juste une petite soirée sans conséquences... _no string attached_ comme dirait Martin.

Ah Martin… Julien ne voulait pas penser à l’homme qui l’avait précédé dans la vie de Yann. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

\- Quelle que soit ta réponse, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Pour être clair, je ne vais pas te virer parce qu’on aura couché ensemble ou parce qu’on n’aura PAS couché ensemble. Ok ?  
Julien baissa la tête. Yann tenait les pans de sa chemise entre ses mains.  
\- J’ai juste envie de toi, Julien.  
_Et moi donc._  
Il se demandait comment Yann pouvait être aussi... espiègle et séducteur à la fois.  
Il avait envie de craquer.  
Il craqua.  
\- Ok.

***

\- Julien, tu viens ? On va chez Azzedine regarder le match.  
\- Merci Etienne, mais j’ai un truc prévu ce soir.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tout à l’heure, tu as dit…  
Azzeddine lui prit le bras :  
\- Laisse Juju tranquille, Etienne, il a sûrement mieux à faire que de regarder France / Moldavie.  
Étienne dévisagea son ami, cherchant à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux rieurs. Mais Azzeddine le regarda innocemment puis salua le Biterrois qui s’en allait.  
\- Allez, bonne soirée Juju.  
\- Salut.  
Azzeddine prit son ami par les épaules et lui chuchota discrètement à l’oreille.  
\- Je t’expliquerai.

***

Julien avait rendez-vous avec Yann dans le parking souterrain de l’immeuble. Drôle d’idée, étant donné que ni l’un ni l’autre ne venait au bureau en voiture. Mais Julien suivait les instructions.

Il se demandait si ça allait être ça tout le temps. Suivre les instructions…

Sous l’éclairage blême du parking, il chercha du regard l’animateur mais ne vit personne. Yann ne lui aurait pas posé un lapin quand même...

Deux bras qui l'entourèrent par derrière le firent sursauter.  
\- Ah !  
\- Ce n’est que moi.  
Julien se retourna : un Yann tout sourire lui faisait face. Timidement, il lui rendit son sourire :  
\- Tu m'as fait peur.  
Yann resserra son étreinte et pressa Julien contre lui.  
\- Désolé.  
Il n’avait pas l’air désolé du tout mais Julien n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur son air taquin : l’autre lui avait déjà emprisonné la bouche dans un baiser fougueux. Les mains encadrant son visage, Yann le poussa contre un pilier de béton et Julien se laissa faire.  
Le baiser était ferme, avide et directif. Julien en eut des frissons et son érection revint à grande vitesse. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Yann et l’écarta légèrement de lui. Rougissant, il chuchota :  
\- Je croyais qu’on allait chez toi…  
Yann relâcha son étreinte et fit mine de réfléchir :  
\- Hmm.. tu ne trouves pas ça excitant, ici.. au milieu des voitures, des odeurs de gazole et de pisse...?  
Julien le regarda, les yeux ronds. Yann éclata de rire.  
\- Je plaisante. Viens, on y va.  
L’animateur lui prit la main et les dirigea vers la sortie du parking. Là, Julien vit qu’un taxi les attendait. Ils montèrent et, d’autorité, Yann posa sa main sur la cuisse de son chroniqueur.  
\- Dis-moi si ça te gêne.  
Rougissant toujours, Julien nia tout désagrément. Il repoussa les pensées scabreuses qui lui venaient à l’esprit.

Et pourtant... il n’allait pas chez Yann pour faire un tennis.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut ;)

Arrivé à l’appartement, Yann proposa de manger un morceau.  
\- J’ai faim, pas toi ?  
\- Si.  
\- Installe-toi où tu veux, je vais nous faire un truc.  
Julien se dirigea vers le canapé :  
\- Il paraît que tu fais des makis divins.  
_Merde, pourquoi j’ai dit ça ?!_  
De la cuisine, Yann l’observa, un petit sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Ah oui ? Qui t’a dit ça ?  
_Martin._  
Julien balbutia :  
\- Je ...je sais plus.  
Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Yann.  
\- Je peux faire ça si tu veux, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps.  
\- Non, fais comme tu veux. De toutes façons, on a le temps…  
Julien laissa traîner sa phrase. Que Yann saisit au vol.  
\- Oui, on a le temps mais, en même temps, je ne comptais pas passer toute la soirée à manger.  
Yann le fixait, son désir clairement écrit dans ses yeux. Julien rougit à nouveau.

***

Ils mangèrent finalement des sushis avec ce qui restait d’ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur de Yann.

Enfoncé dans le canapé à côté de son chroniqueur, Yann l’observait se lécher les doigts pleins de sauce.  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Pour rien. Continue, je t’en prie.  
Julien détourna le regard et sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il en avait un peu marre de rougir tout le temps. Mais comment faire autrement sous le regard insistant de Yann...

“Tu as un peu de sauce, là…” Yann montrait sa joue. Julien chercha sa serviette des yeux mais Yann le devança :  
\- Laisse-moi faire.  
Avant que Julien ait pu réagir, il se retrouva avec la langue de Yann sur sa joue, puis quelques secondes après, la bouche de Yann sur la sienne.

_Oui._

Le baiser était agréable mais collant.  
\- Mmm... Yann…  
Yann s’interrompit et l’interrogea du regard. Julien agita les doigts :  
\- J’ai les mains collantes…  
Yann sourit :  
\- Je m’en doute. On va aller se laver, ça ira mieux.  
Il se leva et d’un geste, enjoignit à Julien de le suivre.

Il le mena dans la salle de bains.  
\- Tiens, c’est ici.  
Julien se plaça devant le lavabo et entreprit de se laver les mains. Il sursauta quand il sentit Yann se placer derrière lui.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais…?  
Yann ne répondit rien et regarda le jeune homme dans le reflet du miroir. Il se pencha sur lui, l’entoura de ses bras et plaça également ses mains sous le robinet.  
\- Je me lave les mains, pourquoi ?  
Julien sentit une suée brutale l’envahir. Le corps de Yann collé au sien ...et la sensation d’une protubérance entre ses fesses lui coupèrent la respiration.

Yann se saisit de la serviette à côté d’eux, enveloppa les mains de Julien avec les siennes et les essuya. Julien trouva la force de chuchoter :  
\- Yann...  
Le susnommé profita de son émotion pour attraper habilement la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrir son jean. Subjugué, Julien ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougea toujours pas quand Yann glissa ses mains dans son boxer et commença à le caresser. Il baissa simplement la tête pour ne plus voir son reflet dans la glace et soupira. La main de Yann, froide déjà, se réchauffait rapidement et savait faire plaisir. Les mains crispés sur le bord du lavabo, Julien ondula légèrement des hanches et se mordit les lèvres.

Yann apprécia le membre qui prenait de l’ampleur dans sa main. Il murmura d’une voix suave :  
\- Tu veux qu’on aille s’allonger ou on reste ici ?  
Julien était sans volonté :  
\- Comme tu veux...  
De son bras libre, Yann prit Julien par la taille et l'entraîna en arrière. Il se mit dos au mur, plaqua Julien contre lui et accentua ses caresses. Tête en arrière, Julien gémit et se laissa aller au plaisir de la caresse entre des jambes.

La langue dans son cou, Yann susurra :  
\- Julien…?  
\- Hm…? Ooh…  
\- Suce-moi.

C’était si gentiment demandé.  
Julien se laissa tomber au sol et défit prestement le jean devant lui. D’une main délicate, il extirpa le sexe de sa cachette, le caressa de haut en bas tout en levant les yeux vers Yann. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant, la respiration un peu haletante. Sans le quitter des yeux, Julien passa la queue déjà gonflée sur sa joue râpeuse et Yann frissonna de plaisir.  
\- Ah !  
Julien s’autorisa un sourire ...et avala goulûment ce qu’il tenait dans la main.  
\- Ooh putain…

Julien léchait avec avidité. La queue de Yann avait bon goût.

Hypnotisé, Yann contemplait l’homme agenouillé devant lui, qui le suçait avec application. Julien avait les yeux fermés et les mains occupées : une main sur le sexe de Yann tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses, massant allègrement son scrotum.

Quand Julien l’engloutit complètement, quand ses lèvres vinrent toucher ses poils pubiens, Yann ne put réprimer un hoquet :  
\- Wow.. Julien, Julien ! Aaah… du calme... hmm....  
Julien se retira lentement, la bouche humide :  
\- Tu veux que j’arrête ?  
Yann appuya la tête sur le mur derrière lui et répondit, le souffle court :  
\- Juste trente secondes le temps qu’on aille sur le lit peut-être…?  
\- Ok.  
Julien se releva en s’essuyant la bouche. Yann le saisit par les pans de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui, concluant cette première approche avec un baiser plein de langue. Puis il prit Julien par la main et l’entraîna dans la chambre.

***

Julien eut à peine le temps de découvrir la chambre de Yann qu’il fut projeté sur le lit un peu brutalement.  
\- Ouh là !  
Yann éclata de rire :  
\- Désolé, j’ai été un peu rapide sur ce coup-là.

Sur le lit, appuyé sur ses coudes, Julien observait l’homme en face de lui qui se déshabillait. Yann s’était changé en arrivant et avait revêtu un simple t-shirt qui le faisait paraître encore plus jeune qu’il n’était, presque fragile. Julien se demandait comment on pouvait être si menu et, en même temps, si présent.  
Yann le regarda, moqueur :  
\- Tu ne te déshabilles pas ?  
Julien sortit de sa rêverie :  
\- Hein ? Si, si, bien sûr,,.  
Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise mais eut plus de mal avec son jean. Yann le regarda gigoter sur le lit et se retint de rire. _Adorable_. Une fois nu, lui-même grimpa sur le lit et se pencha vers le chroniqueur :  
\- Tu sais quoi ? J'adore te perturber.  
Évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, Julien laissa tomber son jean au bas du lit.  
\- J’avais cru remarquer.  
Yann se pencha plus encore et attrapa sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Julien l’entoura de ses bras et l’attira contre lui. Le sexe de l’autre lui caressa l’estomac et il sentit même quelques gouttes humecter son ventre. Dans son boxer, son érection étirait le tissu.  
\- Tu l’enlèves pas ?  
En prononçant ces mots, Yann glissa sa main entre eux et caressa la bosse qui se trouvait là. Malgré lui, Julien écarta les jambes. Voyant sa réaction, Yann renforça la pression. _Oopsie_... Julien ferma les yeux.

Yann prenait un malin plaisir à le caresser à travers son boxer; sa main glissait le long du membre dur, l’enveloppant de caresses chaudes. Puis sa main trouva son chemin sous le tissu. Julien ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il entendit alors une voix railleuse :  
\- Oui ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ?  
Julien rouvrit les yeux, saisit le poignet de son désormais amant et arrêta son mouvement. Il sortit la main intruse de son boxer, enleva le vêtement devenu inconfortable puis reposa la main de Yann sur son sexe.  
\- Comme ça, c’est mieux.

***

Désarmant. C’était le mot que cherchait Yann pour qualifier le jeune homme sur son lit. Il sentit une vague de… tendresse l’envahir.  
Quelle horreur.  
Il se secoua. D’un mouvement souple, il descendit à hauteur de l’entrejambe de son partenaire de jeu et attaqua d’une langue décidée la verge déjà cramoisie. Julien approuva de quelques sons plaintifs et plaça une main dans la chevelure de son aîné en prenant bien garde de ne pas appuyer. Entre deux halètements, il se demanda lequel d’entre eux allait passer à la casserole. Peut-être les deux… Il se sentait à deux doigts de succomber.

Mais, avant la grande bascule, Yann se redressa et remonta vers lui.  
\- Julien ?  
Les yeux mi-clos, celui-ci marmonna, à moitié parti dans les limbes :  
\- Hmmm…?  
La main qui lui enveloppait le scrotum descendit et bientôt, un doigt frôla son entrée. Juste une caresse. Qui donnait envie de tellement plus.

_Ok._

Yann planait au-dessus de lui :  
\- Gel ou pas ?  
Julien était hésitant.  
\- Je préfère, quand même.  
Yann interrompit ses caresses pour atteindre le tube de gel à côté du lit. Il en badigeonna sa main et s’allongea sur le côté. Il indiqua à Julien de se placer également sur le côté, face à lui. Leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Yann jaugea le sexe dressé de son partenaire et ne put s’empêcher de faire un parallèle avec son ex-amant : oh, pas une comparaison de taille, non... C'est juste que cette situation lui en rappelait une autre. Le sexe de Martin qui, en érection, se plaquait contre son estomac et… hmm... ce n’était pas le moment.

Il soupira intérieurement. Non, il ne regrettait pas Martin. Il pensait juste à son sexe. Son sexe admirable et rien d’autre. Tsss... Yann chassa ces pensées ridicules de son esprit fébrile. Pourquoi rêver à ce qui n’était plus, alors qu’il avait devant lui un jeune homme prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir ?

Yann saisit les deux membres dans sa main pleine de gel et caressa. Julien était docile entre ses mains. Cette docilité qui lui plaisait tant devant les caméras, il la retrouvait ici dans leurs ébats. Il souleva la jambe de Julien et glissa une main humide entre ses fesses. Il choisit son index pour s’aventurer en premier et sentit Julien se contracter autour de lui mais immédiatement après, dans un soupir, se détendre. Du bout du doigt, il atteint l’endroit désiré. Julien ne put retenir un petit gémissement, vite étouffé par la bouche de Yann. 

Son majeur suivit son index et rentra sans difficultés. Julien était si détendu que c’était un plaisir. Les yeux fermés, celui-ci savourait.

\- Tu t’es déjà fait fister ?  
Le jeune homme réagit à peine à cette question qui tombait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe.   
\- Hein... ?  
Yann ne répéta pas sa question mais se contenta de regarder Julien patiemment. Le rouge qui envahissait régulièrement les joues de Julien revint en force.   
\- Non je… j’ai jamais… Et toi ?  
Yann le regarda d’un air mystérieux.   
\- Oui - son sourire s’élargit - mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne te propose pas ça maintenant.   
Les traits de Julien marquèrent le soulagement :  
\- Je suis pas contre l’idée mais faut une bonne préparation. 

_Nom de Dieu, ce mec lui plaisait de plus en plus. _ Yann enleva doucement ses doigts et continua :  
\- Tout à fait. C’est pour ça qu’on va en rester aux classiques.   
Ce disant, il bascula Julien sur le dos et s’allongea sur lui. Dans la demi-obscurité, il observa les traces du produit marquant qui constellaient son cou et le côté de son visage. Du doigt, il suivit les marques du cou jusqu’à sa poitrine et frotta un mamelon offert. Julien s’agita :  
\- Hmmm...  
Yann remplaça son doigt par sa bouche et se délecta de ce bout de chair sensible. Le sexe de Julien laissait échapper quelques gouttes que Yann alla lécher avant de se redresser.   
\- Bon.   
Julien replia les jambes. 

C’était comme... rentrer dans du beurre. Yann rigola intérieurement à cette image, mais il ne voyait pas d’autre mot en cet instant. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Cette sensation.... Cette étreinte indescriptible, ce frottement qui l’envoyait déjà presqu’au septième ciel… En appui sur sa main, il ondula des hanches et pénétra plus profondément, tandis que son autre main caressait ardemment le sexe de l’homme sous lui.   
Julien poussait de petits grognements sexy entre deux halètements mais Yann en voulait plus : il voulait l’entendre hurler ou du moins geindre de plaisir. Cela lui donna une idée. Comment joindre l’utile à l’agréable… Il ralentit ses coups de rein.   
\- Julien ?  
Julien leva les yeux vers lui, attentif.  
\- On va… hmmm… On va ...changer de position, ok ?  
D’une voix à peine audible, Julien acquiesça :   
\- Ok.  
Yann se retira et, quand Julien voulut se relever, il le retint d’une main sur sa poitrine.  
\- Non, attends, reste sur le dos.  
Julien se rallongea sans mot dire, tout en continuant à se caresser. Yann se mit à califourchon sur lui et Julien comprit ce qu’on attendait de lui. Son sexe toujours en main, il le positionna entre les fesses de Yann. Mais il hésita au dernier moment.   
\- Le gel…?   
\- T’inquiète, ça ira pour moi.   
Yann avait l’air sûr de lui. Julien n’insista pas. Et il laissa Yann s’empaler sur son membre. Quand ce fut chose faite, il soupira d’aise.   
Ils commencèrent à bouger en cadence, d’abord lentement. Puis Yann poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Julien souleva ses hanches brutalement. Immédiatement, ce dernier s’excusa :  
\- Oh désolé... j’ai pas pu me retenir...   
Fermant les yeux à moitié, Yann ondula du bassin et le rassura.   
\- Pas de souci, tu peux y aller.   
Julien se remit à bouger. Il avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses qui encadraient ses hanches et ne pouvait détacher son regard de Yann. Celui-ci, cambré, les mains appuyés sur la tête de lit, enchaînait les mouvements souples et rapides_. _  
Il avait du mal à y croire : Yann, qu'il avait toujours admirer (adorer ?) de loin, était là, sur lui. Prenant son pied. La sensation était délicieuse. 

_Oui… Encore…_

Julien agrippa les fesses de Yann et les souleva en les écartant pour une meilleure pénétration. Il soupira de plaisir alors que Yann eut à nouveau un léger hoquet de surprise. Julien l’observa se mordre les lèvres comme s'il se retenait de gémir. La respiration un peu haletante, il interrogea :  
\- Ça va ?  
Les yeux “tout sourire” (c’est comme ça que Julien appelait ses petites rides au coin des yeux), Yann pencha la tête vers son amant d'un soir :  
\- Oui. On veut accélérer les choses, hein ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser… han… t’amuser tout seul... quand même...  
Yann eut un petit rire et accéléra le rythme.   
\- Ok.  
Enfin, Julien se raidit et gémit. Il était proche : les mouvements répétés de Yann atteignaient doucement leur but :  
\- Yannnnn… je vais…. je vais…  
Yann crispa ses fesses et arrêta de bouger. Julien protesta.   
\- Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?   
L'animateur avait son sourire malicieux des grands jours. "Pour voir." Et il reprit, lentement, ses mouvements de haut en bas. Julien caressa ses hanches.   
\- Tu serais donc cruel…?  
Yann s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda Julien entre ses yeux plissés. La tendresse des gestes du jeune homme le déstabilisait. Il eut soudain envie…  
_Non _.   
Il caressa la joue de Julien et murmura :  
\- Vas-y, jouis.   
Julien eut quelques soubresauts supplémentaires et, encouragé par les gémissements de Yann, se laissa aller à la jouissance. 

  
*** 

Quand il put enfin reprendre sa respiration, Julien entrouvrit les yeux et vit Yann, toujours assis sur lui, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.   
Il s'inquiéta :  
\- Tu n'as pas joui ?  
\- Non pas encore. Mais la soirée n'est pas finie ou... tu es déjà fatigué ?   
Julien, qui aurait bien piqué un petit somme, répliqua chaudement :  
\- Non pas du tout ! Je suis prêt pour tout ce que tu veux.   
Sa main se fit caressante, de la cuisse au sexe de Yann puis remonta sur sa poitrine. D'une voix douce comme sa main, il s'enquit :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yann ?  
Yann resta muet quelques secondes. La réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit était simple. Comme un réflexe stupide. 

_Je veux Martin _.   
  
Intérieurement, il s’engueula. _ Quoi ??_  
Baissant la tête, il se souleva pour faire glisser le sexe hors de lui et s’assit à côté de Julien. Son érection était légèrement retombée. Julien le regarda, soucieux :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu’y a ?  
\- Rien.   
Appliquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Yann répéta :  
\- Rien. Juste… Rien.   
Et pour confirmer son envie de continuer, il se pencha sur Julien et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
\- Tu veux bien te retourner ?   
Julien le saisit par le cou et répliqua sur le même ton :  
\- Tu veux pas que je te suce un peu avant ?   
Yann sourit.   
\- Avec plaisir.   
Ils changèrent de position, Yann s'allongeant sur le dos et Julien entre ses jambes. La langue experte de celui-ci lui redonna un peu de vigueur et il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses.   
  
_Why not ? _  
  
Les doigts de Julien n'eurent aucun mal à passer son entrée chaude et encore humide de sperme. Il replia une jambe pour faciliter la tâche de Julien et se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas envisager la soirée comme ça, plutôt lui prenant Julien _ doggy-style _. Mais pourquoi ne pas se laisser un peu aller, hum ?  
  
_Martin prenait toujours soin de le faire jouir avant lui. _  
  
_Arrête de penser à Martin !_  
  
\- Yann ?   
Julien était remonté à sa hauteur sans qu'il s’en rende compte.   
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu es pensif...  
Yann se passa une main dans les cheveux et hésita quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un mensonge alambiqué. Il prit donc le taureau par les cornes :  
\- Oui pardon. J'ai.. quelques soucis en tête. Il vaut mieux… qu'on arrête là.   
A voir l'air étonné de Julien, Yann regretta presque ses paroles.   
\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?   
Yann se dépêcha de le rassurer :  
\- Non ! non pas du tout, c'est moi qui - je viens de penser à un truc que j'ai pas fait, voilà.   
Julien le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :  
\- Et ça te fait débander comme ça, tout d'un coup ?   
\- Oui c'est idiot, désolé.   
_Je n'ai plus envie. _  
  
Julien avait l'air blessé. Yann se maudit. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.   
\- Hey.. c'était quand même super, non ?   
\- Pas vraiment pour toi quand même !   
\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies pris ton pied.   
Julien se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yann et se leva. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés et regarda Yann resté sur le lit.   
\- J'aurais préféré que tu le prennes aussi.   
Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui. Yann baissa la tête.   


*** 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur soutien (et impatience ;) sur Tumblr : ❤️

Le lendemain

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Martin.

Martin qu'il allait revoir ce soir, sur le plateau. Celui-ci venait présenter sa nouvelle émission. C'était quoi le sujet cette fois-ci ? Ah oui, les complots.

A l'idée de revoir Martin, Yann fut pris d'un vertige. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il ne le croisait plus dans les couloirs de Bangumi. Depuis que Martin avait sa propre émission, il était toujours par monts et par vaux. Et Yann en avait pris son parti.  
De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis… depuis combien de temps déjà ? Yann n'avait pas envie de se rappeler.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se voir avant d'aller sur le pla…

_Mais c'est pas possible ! A quoi tu joues, là ?!_  
Yann se sermonna encore et encore. Pourquoi pensait-il à Martin en ce moment ? Quelle force le ramenait comme ça à son ex-partenaire ?

Quelques coups légers frappés à la porte de son bureau interrompirent ses pensées.  
\- Oui ?  
Julien entra.  
\- Salut Yann.  
Il avait toujours cet air un peu timide et embarrassé qui faisait craquer Yann. L’animateur l'encouragea d'un sourire :  
\- Salut. Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui... oui. C'est plutôt à toi que je voulais demander ça, en fait.  
Yann se mordit les lèvres discrètement.  
_Ah. L'incident d'hier soir._

Ils s'étaient quittés… pas froidement non, mais plutôt embarrassés l'un et l'autre, ne sachant que dire dans ces circonstances.

\- Tu as résolu ...ton problème ?  
Yann se rappelait vaguement avoir parlé d'une chose qu'il avait oublié de faire.

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

\- Oui, c'est bon. - il se lécha les lèvres d'une façon qu'il espérait gourmande - Tu ne m'en veux pas pas trop ?  
Julien rougit encore. Apparemment, le coup des lèvres lui faisait de l'effet.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je me demandais…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant le reste à l'imagination de Yann.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement.

Alors, comme ça, Julien voulait remettre le couvert… Il n'avait pas été complètement dégoûté de leur soirée d'hier, semblait-il.  
Yann réfléchit rapidement. Avait-il envie ? Oui.  
\- Ok.  
Julien n’hésita qu'une seconde et proposa :  
\- Ce soir chez toi ?  
\- Oui.

Le chroniqueur esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour sortir. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se permit un petit sourire complice en direction de Yann.  
\- On se voit à la répet’ ?  
\- J'arrive.

***

Yann rassembla ses fiches et prit la direction du plateau. Il se répéta mentalement les questions qu'il allait poser à l'invité du jour et à Martin aussi, shit !  
La tête dans ses fiches, il ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait en face de lui et le bouscula.  
\- Oouh là ! Vas-y doucement Yann.

Martin.  
...  
Il était là, avec sa voix rauque et son sourire doux. Là, à regarder Yann de ses prunelles noires.

Yann réussit à articuler :  
\- Excuse, je t'ai pas vu venir.  
\- Pas de problème mais je savais pas que tu voulais assommer tes invités avant de les recevoir en plateau.  
Le ton était espiègle. Yann se redressa, un peu vexé :  
\- Haha, très amusant. Tu viens à la répétition ?  
\- Oui. J'allais te chercher d'ailleurs.  
Yann essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur la chemise ouverte du reporter. _Allons-y pour le small talk._  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien ! Et toi ?  
Yann eut une seconde d'hésitation que Martin n'allait pas manquer de remarquer, il en était sûr.  
\- Ça va. Très bien, ton émission au fait.  
Martin sourit et Yann crut déceler derrière ce sourire un petit sentiment de fierté.  
_Ah Martin..._  
\- Merci. Par contre…  
\- Hm?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour moi mais je suis pas sûr que le sujet de l'émission se prête à la plaisanterie.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Tu sais que j'adore ton teasing, mon Yann, mais là, entre le 11 septembre et la tuerie de Sandy Hook, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi rire…  
Yann voyait parfaitement.  
\- Même pas sur les complotistes de la terre plate ?  
\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'en parler vu le peu de temps que tu m'accordes...  
Rieur, Yann lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste protecteur (essayant de ne pas trop penser aux muscles qu'il était en train toucher) :  
\- Mon pauvre chou. Je sais que je te brime.  
Il reprit son sérieux et entraîna Martin vers le plateau :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester sobre.

***

Yann se sentait particulièrement bien après cet échange avec le reporter.  
Il se demandait bien pourquoi.  
Ah oui. _“Mon Yann”_

***

Yann se concentra sur la rubrique de Julien qui parlait du cas Mélenchon; il observa avec plaisir que Julien prenait de plus en plus d’assurance, bafouillait moins. Il semblait même avoir perdu un peu de son accent (il avait pris des cours ?).  
Il se demandait juste si l'incrustation qui l'accompagnait dans sa rubrique serait mieux placée à gauche ou à droite de sa tête.

Une voix l'interpella :  
\- Yann ?  
Il sortit de sa rêverie pour se tourner du côté de Paul :  
\- Hm ?  
\- C’est à toi…  
\- Ah oui, pardon.  
Il enregistra le rire étouffé de Martin ; il lui jeta un regard noir et lança la rubrique d’Etienne.

***

La répétition terminée, les chroniqueurs se levèrent de la table et Yann s’attarda quelques instants pour boire une gorgée de sa gourde.  
\- Yann ?  
Yann eut un sursaut et faillit avaler de travers. En s'essuyant la bouche, il se retourna et vit Martin qui, les mains dans les poches, le regardait en souriant :  
\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir après l'émission ?  
Et avant que l'animateur ait pu répondre, Martin continua :  
\- Ça te dirait de manger un morceau avec moi ?  
L'esprit de Yann entra en ébullition : oui, il avait envie d’aller manger avec Martin mais il avait autre chose de prévu ce soir _shit_ !  
Il se mordit les lèvres et Martin devina à sa tête que sa proposition allait être refusée :  
\- Tu es occupé ce soir ? No problem. C'est juste que, comme je repars bientôt… bref, c'était l'occasion. Pas grave.  
Yann réussit à reprendre ses esprits :  
\- Martin…  
Les yeux bruns le fixèrent, attentifs, et Yann sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.  
\- J'ai effectivement quelque chose de prévu ce soir mais plus tard. Je pense que je peux trouver un petit créneau pour nous, ...pour qu'on aille manger ensemble, je veux dire.  
Martin sourit.  
\- Sûr ? Je veux pas déranger tes plans…  
\- T'inquiète, il faut juste que je prévienne quelqu'un. Je te rejoins où et quand ?  
\- Au Terrass’. 21h.

***

Julien s’écarta silencieusement de la colonne derrière laquelle il était caché et regagna sa loge. Que l’on ne s’y méprenne pas, il n’avait pas voulu espionner Yann, non… c’est juste qu’il était tombé au bon moment.

Ainsi donc, Yann “allait trouver un créneau” pour Martin.  
Machinalement, Julien se prépara pour l'émission qui allait suivre, tout en songeant à la manière dont Yann allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
Ils n'avaient pas fixé d'heure sur leurs retrouvailles de ce soir mais Julien avait déduit (espéré ?) qu’ils allaient manger ensemble.  
Apparemment non.

Son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran à l’idée de retrouver son boss ce soir.

Mais en même temps... Yann était libre d’organiser ses soirées comme il le voulait, non ?

***

Yann partit à la recherche de Julien qu’il retrouva dans sa loge, attablé devant ses fiches.  
\- Julien ?  
Le susnommé se retourna vers lui, le visage impassible :  
\- Oui ?  
\- Martin m’a proposé d’aller manger un morceau avec lui après l’émission ; ça ne t’ennuie pas ? On se retrouve chez moi vers… - Yann réfléchit rapidement - 23h30, ok ?  
L’animateur avait été honnête (du moins en partie) ; Julien se demanda s’il devait l'être aussi et exprimer le fond de sa pensée... mais était-ce bien le moment ?  
\- Ok.  
Yann nota le peu d’entrain de son interlocuteur par rapport à tout à l'heure :  
\- Ça va ?  
Julien ébaucha un sourire un peu contraint :  
\- Oui pas de souci. A tout à l’heure.  
Et il se replongea dans ses notes.  
Yann plissa les yeux, dubitatif. Une question lui vint aux lèvres mais il ne la posa pas. Au lieu de ça, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il s’approcha du chroniqueur d'un pas léger et l’embrassa sur la joue :  
\- A tout à l’heure, Julien.

Une fois l’animateur loin de lui, Julien soupira. Est-ce qu’il devait se prendre la tête sur la signification de ce dîner “en tête à tête” avec Martin, sur la facilité (et même l’empressement) avec laquelle Yann avait acquiescé à sa demande. Est-ce que cela cachait quelque chose ?  
Non, il ne devait pas se poser trop de questions pour l’instant ; il était encore trop loin de son but.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saurez-vous deviner où tout cela nous mène ? Prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture...


End file.
